Traditionally, various types of gaming machines have been developed with different features to captivate and maintain player interest. For example, gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device.
Additionally, over the years, gaming machines have grown in sophistication and features to maintain player interest. For example, the mechanical reels of traditional gaming machines have been replaced with video depictions of spinning reels. Some people believe video gaming machines provide a richer gaming experience for players by including graphics or animation as part of the game. Nevertheless, mechanical gaming machines continue to be successful even though there are physical limitations as to the features that may be provided on a mechanical gaming machine. For example, symbols on the mechanical reels are located at fixed positions on the reels so that the symbols cannot be readily moved or animated.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for slot machine variants that provide a player with enhanced excitement without departing from the original slot machine gaming concept.